Power Play
by fleurdeliz
Summary: The Evans twins are very different people when they're alone in the dark. Rypay. Dark twincest. Graphic, misogynistic sex.


**Be forewarned, this story contains dark twincest. It's graphic, misogynistic sex.**

"Toodles!" Sharpay called cheerily as she closed the front door.

The smile vanished from her face as she headed upstairs. Maintaining the social status quo was exhausting! If Ryan would just share the work every once in a while... but no, he preferred the role of lapdog.

"Hey, sis."

In public, anyway.

Sharpay turned to face the voice.

"Ready for our play date?" He wasn't really asking her so much as stating that he _was _ready.

The Ryan Evans East High knew and loved was quite different from the person his sister actually knew him to be. No jaunty caps or flamboyant button-ups here - at home, Ryan dropped the act. Behind closed doors, he was in charge, and he looked it.

Sharpay followed him into his room, preparing herself for what was to come. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy it - she loved it - but she hadn't perfected the instant personality switch quite like he had. As soon as the door closed behind her, Ryan pulled her into a passionate kiss. She bit down hard on his bottom lip, knowing what it would cost her.

Ryan slapped her and pushed her away. "Is that how you want to play, sis?" Sharpay raised a hand to her stinging cheek but didn't answer. Yes, this was how she wanted to play.

He pushed her against the wall, holding her wrists above her head with one hand. "You're such a worthless slut," he growled, running his other hand down her side. She moaned and bucked against him.

Ryan let go of Sharpay's wrists and kissed her again. This time she responded eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck as he slid his hands to the backs of her thighs and lifted her effortlessly against him. He carried her to the bed and dropped her there, breaking the kiss.

"Take off your clothes," he commanded. Sharpay got on her knees and obeyed, peeling off her pink tank top. "That's right, you're my little whore, aren't you?" Ryan's gaze was fierce, but not without a hint of affection. He smiled deviously as she removed her white miniskirt, leaving her in lacy black panties and a bright pink bra.

Sharpay watched Ryan slip his t-shirt over his head and unfasten his jeans. Oh, how she lived for these moments, for their secret games. The one and only person who'd ever broken her will was her brother, and she couldn't get enough of it.

Ryan climbed onto the bed and unfastened her bra. He trailed kisses from her neck to her left nipple, which he licked lightly. Sharpay gasped, and he punished her by biting down on the tender flesh. "No noise, sis."

She drug her nails down his back and he continued to work on her breasts, sucking and nibbling. She was growing antsy and didn't know how much longer she could take his teasing. "Ryan..." she moaned.

"What is it, you filthy little slut?" Even as he asked, he ran a finger down her flat stomach and hooked it on the waistband of her panties. "Are you getting wet for me? Are you getting wet for your own brother? You disgust me."

Sharpay moaned desperately as he teased her, brushing a fingertip over the damp part of her underwear. He continued to caress the sensitive spot and looked into her eyes as he issused an order. "Touch yourself."

Ryan pushed her onto her back and knelt over her. Sharpay slipped one hand into her panties and down to the very moist crevice that was aching to be touched. She inhaled sharply as her fingers made contact, then slipped one inside herself and let out a sigh of ecstasy.

Sharpay closed her eyes and concentrated on the pleasure, slowly sliding her finger in and out. Soon she added another, and before long she was working at such a frenzied pace that she began to pant.

"Look at you. Look what you've done."

Ryan's voice brought her back to her senses. She opened her eyes to see him with a hand down his boxers. She sat up and pulled his underwear down so that she could properly see him stroking his cock.

"You're making me touch myself to the sight of my own sister, you dirty little whore. Is that what you want?"

Sharpay didn't answer. She slid her panties down, still watching him, and made a move to continue masturbating. He smacked her and pinned her arms to her sides. "Answer me. What do you want?"

Sharpay bit her lip as she surveyed her brother's erect cock. She leaned down and ran her tongue over the head, eliciting a groan from Ryan. He grabbed her blonde hair in one hand and forced her down until she had taken all of him into her mouth. After a few thrusts and several ragged breaths, he untangled his fingers and pushed her away.

"That's what you want? You want my cock? You're really sick." He sneered as he plunged two fingers into her without warning. She let out a yelp and began grinding against him as he mercilessly fingered her, working on himself with the other hand. Between the sensations his touch was creating and the erotic sight of him bringing himself to climax, Sharpay couldn't take it any more.

"Fuck me," she said, in a low, pleading tone. Ryan withdrew both hands from their work and stared at her.

"What was that?"

"Fuck me," she said, louder this time, squeezing her right breast and biting her lip.

Ryan climbed on top of her, his cock nudging her entrance. "Please..." she moaned, lifting her hips. He grinned and pushed into her slightly.

"Say my name," he demanded.

"Ryan," she cried. "Please, little brother! Fuck me!"

Her desperate plea pushed him over the edge, and he forcefully slid his cock all the way inside her. "Oh, sis..." he moaned. "Sharpay... oh, I love you, you whore... you are the _best _little slut," he muttered as he fucked her, hard and fast. No matter how violent the sex, she always begged for more.

"Deeper," Sharpay screamed, wrapping her legs around him. "Ryan, you're going to make me come."

"Shut up," he said, breathing deeply and clamping a hand over her mouth. She felt him come inside her, and that brought Sharpay to her own orgasm. She embraced him tightly as all her muscles tensed, then went limp after the glorious release. They laid there for a few moments, holding each other, before Ryan rolled off the bed and tossed Sharpay's clothes at her.

"Get out," he said quietly, refusing to look at her. Sharpay clutched her skirt and top and quickly made her way to the door. She tiptoed to her room, smiling to herself. Everything about this was so wrong, so twisted, that she was sure they'd be sent off somewhere, separated, if anyone ever found out, but she didn't care. It was incredible, and what right did anyone have to try and come between them?

After all, twins are supposed to share a special bond.


End file.
